pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Hyde
|birth_place = Castlerea, County Roscommon |death_date = |death_place = Dublin, Ireland |nationality = Irish |party = All-party nomination |spouse = Lucy Cometina Kurtz (1893-1937) |children = Nuala Hyde Una Hyde |profession = UCD professor, Irish language activist |religion = Church of Ireland |signature = Douglas Hyde Signature.svg |}} Douglas Hyde ( ; 17 January 1860 – 12 July 1949), known as An Craoibhín Aoibhinn ("The Pleasant Little Branch"), was an Irish poet, playwright, and scholar of the Irish language, who served as the first President of Ireland from 1938 to 1945. He founded the Gaelic League, one of the most influential cultural organisations in Ireland at the time. Life Background Hyde was born at Longford House in Castlerea in County Roscommon, while his mother, Elizabeth née Oldfield (1834–1886) was on a short visit there. His father, Arthur Hyde, whose family were originally from Castlehyde, Fermoy, County Cork, was Church of Ireland rector of Kilmactranny, County Sligo from 1852 to 1867, and it was here that Hyde spent his early years. Arthur Hyde and Elizabeth Oldfield married in County Roscommon in 1852 and had three other children, Arthur (1853–79 in County Leitrim), John Oldfield (1854–96 in County Dublin), and Hugh (1856) Hyde. In 1867, his father was appointed prebendary and rector of Tibohine, and the family moved to neighbouring Frenchpark, in County Roscommon. He was home schooled by his father and his aunt due to a childhood illness. While a young man he became fascinated with hearing the old people in the locality speak the Irish language. He was influenced in particular by the gamekeeper Seamus Hart and the wife of his friend, Mrs. Connolly. He was crushed when Hart died (Douglas was 14) and his interest in the Irish language, which was the first language he began to study in any detail, and which was his own undertaking, flagged for a while. However, he visited Dublin a number of times and realised that there were groups of people, just like him, interested in Irish, a language looked down on at the time by many and seen as backward and old-fashioned. Rejecting family pressure, that like past generations of Hydes he would follow a career in the Church, Hyde instead became an academic. He entered Trinity College, Dublin where he became fluent in French, Latin, German, Greek and Hebrew. A medallist of The College Historical Society, he was elected its President in 1931. His passion for Irish, already a language in severe decline, led him to found the Gaelic League, or in Irish, Conradh na Gaedhilge, in the hope of saving it from extinction. Hyde married Lucy Cometina Kurtz, a German, in 1893 and had two daughters, Nuala and Úna. Conradh na Gaedhilge Hyde joined the Society for the Preservation of the Irish Language around 1880, and between 1879 and 1884 he published more than a hundred pieces of Irish verse under the pen name "An Craoibhín Aoibhinn". The Irish language movement, initially seen as eccentric, gained a mass following throughout the island. Hyde helped establish the Gaelic Journal in 1892,and in November of the same year wrote a manifesto called The necessity for the de-anglicising the Irish nation, arguing that Ireland should follow her own traditions in language, literature and even in dress. In 1893 he helped found the Gaelic League. It was set up to encourage the preservation Irish culture, its music, dances, and language. Many of the new generation of Irish leaders who played a central role in the fight for Irish independence in the early twentieth century, including Patrick Pearse, Éamon de Valera (who married his Irish teacher Sinéad Ní Fhlannagáin), Michael Collins, and Ernest Blythe first became politicised and passionate about Irish independence through their involvement in Conradh na Gaedhilge or (Gaelic League). Hyde himself, however, felt uncomfortable at the growing politicisation of his movement (which had been infiltrated by the Irish Republican Brotherhood, just like the Irish Volunteers and the Gaelic Athletic Association) and resigned the presidency in 1915; he was replaced reluctantly by co-Founder Eoin MacNeill. Senator Hyde had no association with Sinn Féin and the Independence movement. He did, however, accept appointment to Seanad Éireann, the upper house of the Irish Free State's Oireachtas (parliament) from his friend, the President of the Executive Council W. T. Cosgrave, after the creation of the new state. However, his tenure was short-lived. In November 1925, the house moved from being an appointed to an elected body. Hyde contested the election, which was based on one state-wide constituency, but a smear by a religious organisation, the Catholic Truth Society of Ireland, based on his supposed support for divorce (in fact he was anti-divorce) and his Protestantism, and promoted by the CTS secretary in the letters column of the Irish Independent, fatally damaged his chances and he lost his seat. He returned to academia, as Professor of Irish at University College Dublin, where one of his students was future Attorney-General and President of Ireland, Cearbhall Ó Dálaigh. Presidential nomination In April 1938, by now retired from academia, Douglas was plucked from retirement by Taoiseach Éamon de Valera and again appointed to Seanad Éireann. Again his tenure proved short, even shorter than before. But this time it was because, on the suggestion of Fine Gael, Hyde was chosen after inter-party negotiations as the first President of Ireland, to which he was elected unopposed. He was selected for a number of reasons: * Both the Taoiseach, Éamon de Valera, and the Leader of the Opposition, W. T. Cosgrave, admired him; * Both wanted a president with universal prestige to lend credibility to the new office, especially since the new 1937 Constitution made it unclear whether the president or the British monarch was the official head of state; * Both wanted to purge the humiliation that had occurred when he had lost his Senate seat in 1925; * Both wanted a president who would prove that there was no danger that the new president would become an authoritarian dictator in Ireland, a widespread fear when the new constitution was being discussed in 1937; * Both wanted to pay tribute to Hyde's Conradh na Gaeilge role in achieving Irish independence. * Both wanted to choose a non-Catholic to disprove the assertion that the State was a "confessional state". Inauguration Hyde was inaugurated as the first President of Ireland on 26 June 1938, in the first inaugural ceremony in the nation's history. Hyde set a precedent of reciting the Presidential Declaration of Office in Irish (though the president is technically permitted to choose English). His recitation, in his native Roscommon Irish dialect, remains one of the few recordings of a dialect that has long disappeared and of which Hyde himself was one of the last speakers. Upon inauguration, he moved into the long vacant Viceregal Lodge in Phoenix Park, since known as Áras an Uachtaráin ("Residence of the President"). Presidency Despite being placed in a position to shape the office of the presidency via precedent, Hyde by and large opted for a quiet, conservative interpretation of the office. His age and (after a paralysing stroke in April 1940) deteriorating health obligated him to schedule periods of rest throughout his days, and his lack of political experience caused him to defer to his advisers on questions of policy and discretionary powers, especially to his Secretary, Michael McDunphy. Hyde, with his handlebar mustache and warm personality, was a popular president. United States President Franklin D. Roosevelt called President Hyde a "fine and scholarly old gentleman", while President Hyde and King George V corresponded about stamp collecting. However in April 1940 he suffered a massive stroke. Plans were made for his lying-in-state and state funeral, but to the surprise of everyone he survived, albeit paralysed and having to use a wheelchair. Although the role of President of Ireland was, and is, largely ceremonial, Hyde did have a small number of important decisions to make during his presidency. He was confronted with a crisis in 1944 when de Valera's government unexpectedly collapsed in a vote on the Transport Bill and the President had to decide whether or not to grant an election to de Valera.Under the Constitution the President of Ireland may grant or refuse a dissolution to a Taoiseach who has "ceased to retain the support of a majority in Dáil Éireann". If a dissolution is granted, a general election is proclaimed to fill the seats now vacated by the dissolution. However, this means that for four to six weeks, until the new Dáil assembles, there is no Dáil to speak of. Fearing that this gap might facilitate a German invasion during World War II (called The Emergency in Ireland), as they would have known that no parliament could be called to deal with the invasion, the Oireachtas enacted emergency legislation (under Article 28.3.3°) - the General Elections (Emergency Powers) Act 1943 http://www.irishstatutebook.ie/ZZA11Y1943.html - which allowed an election to be called separate from a dissolution, with the Dáil only being dissolved just before new Dáil would assemble, so ensuring the gap between Dála (plural of Dáil) would be too short to facilitate an invasion. Under the Act the President could "refuse to proclaim a general election on the advice of a Taoiseach who had ceased to retain the support of a majority in Dáil Éireann". Hyde had that option, but after considering it with his senior advisor, Michael McDunphy, he opted to grant de Valera his election request. (He granted the election.) President Hyde also twice used his power under Article 26 of the Constitution, having consulted the Council of State, to refer a Bill or part of a Bill to the Supreme Court, for the court's decision on whether the Bill or part referred is repugnant to the Constitution (so that the Bill in question cannot be signed into law). On the first occasion, the court held that the Bill referred - Offences Against the State (Amendment) Bill, 1940- was not repugnant to the Constitution.Re Article 26 of the Constitution and the Offences Against the State (Amendment) Bill, 1940 1940 IR 470. In response to the second reference, the Court decided that the particular provision referred - section 4 of the School Attendance Bill, 1942 - was repugnant to the Constitution.Re Article 26 of the Constitution and the School Attendance Bill, 1942 1943 IR 334. Because of Article 34.3.3° of the Constitution, the constitutional validity of the Offences Against the State (Amendment) Act, 1940 cannot be challenged in any court, since the Bill which became that Act was found by the Supreme Court not to be repugnant in the context of an Article 26 reference. One of Hyde's last presidential acts was a visit to the German ambassador Eduard Hempel on 3 May 1945 to offer his condolences on the death of Adolf Hitler. The visit remained a secret until 2005.Independent article 31 Dec 2005 Retirement and death Hyde left office on 25 June 1945, opting not to nominate himself for a second term. Due to his ill-health he did not return to his Roscommon home Ratra, which had lain empty since the death of his wife early in his term. Instead he was moved into the former Secretary to the Lord Lieutenant's residence in the grounds of Áras an Uachtaráin, which he renamed Little Ratra and where he lived out the remaining four years of his life. He died quietly at 10pm on 12 July 1949, aged 89. State funeral .]] As a former President of Ireland he was accorded a state funeral. A problem arose; as a member of the Church of Ireland his funeral service took place in Dublin's Church of Ireland St. Patrick's Cathedral. However, contemporary rules of the Roman Catholic Church in Ireland prohibited Roman Catholics from attending services in non-Catholic churches. As a result all but one member of the Catholic cabinet, Dr. Noel Browne, remained outside the cathedral grounds while Hyde's funeral took place. They then joined the cortège when his coffin left the cathedral. Éamon de Valera, by now Leader of the Opposition also did not attend, being represented by a senior Fianna Fáil figure who was a member of the Church of Ireland, Erskine Childers, a future President of Ireland himself. Hyde was buried in Frenchpark, County Roscommon at Portahard Church, (where he had spent most of his childhood life) beside his wife Lucy, his daughter Nuala, his sister Annette, mother Elizabeth and father Arthur. Recognition His poem "My Grief on the Sea" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900."My Grief on the Sea". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 5, 2012. Memorials ;Gaelscoil de hÍde , Roscommon In 2000 Gaelscoil de hÍde was set up in Roscommon town. Currently 120 students attend the school. ;Gaelscoil de hÍde , Galway The Irish speaking primary school was founded in 1994 in Oranmore. As of 2010 the school serves 240 students. A campaign requesting a new school building has been underway since 1998. ;Gaelscoil de hÍde , Fermoy Gaelscoil de hÍde is the only Gaelscoil in Fermoy, Co. Cork and currently accommodates 332 pupils. ;Hyde Museum, Frenchpark, Roscommon His father's old church is now a museum dedicated to showing memorabilia about Douglas Hyde, the Church of Ireland squire who took up the cause of the Irish language and ended up as the first President of Ireland. ;Coláiste de hÍde, Tamhlacht Coláiste de hÍde, a Gaelcholáiste (all-Irish secondary level college) was founded in 1993 in Tallaght, South Dublin in his honour. A picture as well as a collection of his books originally written in Irish are on display in the school's new building in Tymon North Park, Tallaght. ;Dr. Hyde Park, Roscommon Dr. Hyde Park is the home of Roscommon GAA. Opened in 1969 it has a capacity of 30,000. It hosts many championship matches due to Roscommon's geographical positioning. ;The Douglas Hyde Gallery The Douglas Hyde Gallery is located in Trinity College, Dublin. It was opened in 1978 and it is home to many contemporary art exhibitions. Publications Poetry *''The Three Sorrows of Story-telling, and Ballads of St. Columkille. London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1895. **''The Children of Tuireann: The third of the "Three sorrows, or pities, of story-telling". Dublin: Talbot Press, 1941. *''Songs of St. Columcille''. Dublin: Talbot Press, 1941. Plays *''Casadh an tsugáin : drama aon-ġnímh; or, The twisting of the rope'' (translated by Augusta, Lady Gregory). Samhain, 1901. *''Pleusgadh na bulgóide, or, The bursting of the bubble. Dublin: Gill, 1903. *''Selected Plays of Douglas Hyde: "An Craoibhin Aoibhinn" (selected by Gareth W. Dunleavey and Janet Egleson Dunleavy). Gerrards Cross, Bucks, UK: Gerrard Smythe / Washington, DC: Catholic University of America, 1988. Non-fiction *''The Story of Early Gaelic Literature. London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1894. *The Revival of Irish Literature: Addresses'' (with Sir Charles Gavan Duffy & George Sigerson). London: T.F. Unwin, 1894. *''A Literary History of Ireland: From earliest times to the present day. London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1899; New York: Scribner, 1899. *''Language, Lore, and Lyrics: Essays and lectures. Blackrock, Ireland: Irish Academic Press, 1986. Translated *''Beside the Fire: A collection of Irish Gaelic folk stories'' (translated and edited by Hyde). London: David Nutt, 1890; Dublin: Irish Academic Press, 1978. *''Five Irish Stories: Translated from the Irish of the "Sgeuluidhe Gaodhalach". Dublin: Gill, 1899. *''The religious songs of Connacht = Abhráin diadha chúige Connacht. London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1906. Volume I, Volume II. *''Legends of Saints and Sinners. Dublin: Talbot Press, 1914. *''Poems from the Irish (with Monk Gibbon). Dublin: Allen, Figgis, 1963. *''The Stone of Truth, and other Irish folk tales''. Dublin: Irish Academic Press, 1979; Totowa, NJ: Rowan & Littlefield, 1979. Edited *''Abhráin grádh chúige Connacht; or, Love songs of Connacht''. Dublin: Gill / London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1893. *''Irish poetry : an essay in Irish with translation in English and a vocabulary''. Dublin: Society for the Preservation of the Irish Language, 1902. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Douglas Hyde 1869-1949, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 7, 2013. See also * List of Irish poets * Poets of other languages References External links ;Poems *"My Grief on the Sea". * Douglas Hyde at PoemHunter (8 poems). ;Books * *Hyde, Douglas. The Love Songs of Connacht: Being the Fourth Chapter of the Songs of Connacht. Dundrum, Ireland: Dun Emer Press, 1904. Available from Google Books. ;About *Oireachtas Members Database - Profile * Douglas Hyde at IrelandInformation.com. * Douglas Hyde in the Gale Encyclopedia of Biography. *Census Return 1911 - de hÍde *National University of Ireland *Dunleavy, Janet Egleson and Gareth W. Dunleavy. Douglas Hyde: A Maker of Modern Ireland. Berkeley et al.: Univ. of California Press, 1991. Available from eScholarship. * Original article is at "Douglas Hyde" Category:1860 births Category:1949 deaths Category:Anglo-Irish people Category:Irish Anglicans Category:Irish folklorists Category:Irish-language activists Category:Irish poets Category:Irish scholars and academics Category:Members of the 1922 Seanad Category:Members of the 2nd Seanad Category:People associated with Trinity College, Dublin Category:People from County Dublin Category:People from County Roscommon Category:People from County Sligo Category:Presidents of Ireland Category:University College Dublin faculty Category:World War II political leaders Category:Gaelic Athletic Association patrons Category:19th-century poets Category:Irish-language poets Category:Poets